


One Of Those Nights

by eb18490



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: Based off the Tumblr prompt:"i honestly want to meet my true love when i’m sitting on the subway and he’s sitting opposite from me and we realise we’re reading the same book.”





	One Of Those Nights

She looked up from her book, stretching slightly in the cramped train seat. She eyed the electric sign in the middle of the car. Eighteen stops. Eighteen stops until she could take a long hot shower and reunite with her bed.

It was eight thirty, but she had had a long day. She had woken up at five, gotten ready for a conference. Then, she’d had to listen to her brother on the phone about how twenty two year old women shouldn’t be up for more than 15 hours a day, but apparently that’s what she was doing every day.

She was barely half way through her book, _The Handmaid’s Tale_. She had gotten it as a gift a few months back for her birthday, but had barely been able to read it as a result of her schedule.

She looked up again, this time at the attractive man at the opposite side of the car. Huh, he was reading the same book.

As fate would have it, the man sitting next to her left the train, leaving an available seat that attractive book guy promptly took.

“Great book, huh?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m actually really into it.”

They had different covers; she liked his better. Hers was simple.

“Do you mind if I see what edition yours is?” She asked.

“Not at all.” Attractive book guy handed his book to her.

She sneakily took a post it note out of her purse, scribbling her phone number on it, sticking it to the inside cover.

' _Give me a call, if you ever want to discuss the book :)_ ’, it read.

He stood up, leaving the train as he got his book back.

“Bye.”

“See you.”

The next day, her phone rang.

‘Sneaky move on the train’ He texted.

‘Good idea, wasn’t it?’ She replied.


End file.
